how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ted and Robin/@comment-190.244.255.148-20131005231649
They fell in love in season one, They dated in season 2, broke up because they wanted different things, but still loved each other. They were a little bit awkward on season three, trying to get over each other, but they remained friends.Ted started to date Stella, Barney and Robin slept together.Ted stopped being friends with Barney, not because of Robin, but because he felt that he couldnt trust Barney anymore, after a car accident they became friends again. Then Ted proposed to Stella. On season three, Robin was sad because she couldnt believe she wasnt the one Ted was gonna marry,however she knew they wanted different things, so she tried to let go. After Ted insisted she came to the wedding, only to tell him she didnt feel comfortable,told him that her feelings for him couldnt go away that easily, and that if she ever changed her mind about marriage, she'll always have him in mind. Ted had his mind in Stella, so even when Stella left him at the altar, he didnt give it too much thought. After a while, Robin became his roommate because she did no longer have her apartment. At first, they resolved the tension lingering every time they had a fight by sleeping together. And it was great, until they started acting as a couple again, anyway the wouldnt stop, until Ted realised Barney`s feelings for Robin. So They remained just friends and roommates while Barney's and Robin's potential feelings for each other developed.When they discovered that Lily broke them up. They had a nice meal together, laughed and talked about their relationship, how they were not ready, and decided to get married if after forty they didnt get with someone who wanted the same things out of a relationship. Season five: Barney and Robin started dating.But they soon broke up because they were so similar they cancelled each other out. Even though they were in love, they decided to break up. After a while, Robin started to date Don, and she moved out with him. Both Ted and Barney got drunk and jealous. Ted read the letter he wrote when he broke up to her. He would want to get her back when she was ready for something more serious, like she was now. Both of the guys tried poorly to get her back which led to Robin taking distance for a while from the group even though they apologised. When Robin got an offer for a great job where she had to move out to Chicago, for the first time she chose love over work, while Don did the oposite. Heartbroken, she returned to Ted, they talked, and they almost kiss. Season six was more about Barney's and Robin's lingering feelings for each other. I think that both Ted and Robin tried to block any feeling of them belonging together, because they knew they wanted different things, and to mess up their friendship wouldnt end well. On season seven, Robin wanted to get barney back, they still had a lot of sexual tension, there was just no timing. Its curious how she talked about that with Ted. Their timing wasnt right either. Anyway, she slept with Barney, but didnt break up with Kevin. Vicotria talked to Ted about how he, Robin and Barney being friends did not make sense, because of all the feelings involved.When Robin discovered she couldnt bear any children, Ted was there for her. Even thought she said she didnt want kids, she realised she may had want to someday, and to let that go was tough.Then Kevin, proposed to her, and she had to tell him, she loved him so he had to know before taking that step, She said clearly that she could nor didnt want to have children, so he unproposed. When Ted got home after spending the night at the drunk train, she told him everything. Then Ted realised that everything kept on coming back to her, that even if she would never give him children, he loved her, and Robin was finally ready to commit. He told him he still loved her, and without thinking Robin kissed him passionatly.But soon she had to go to Russia for a week to work and they couldnt talk about anything. That gave them a week to think.Why hadnt they got back together before? And it was because of Barney, Ted had let her go to him, with whom she had chemistry with, and they both wanted similar things.Robin came back, they talked, and she told him she didnt love him, wich i think wasnt true, but she knew she could never give ted children, so she felt she would never live up to the expectactives of "The one". At the same time, she was just breaking up with a man she said she loved. So it wasnt the right timing. She moved out. They stopped talking for a while, They missed each other, and at Marvin's birth they started seeing each other again (in a friendly way of course). Barney would propose to Quinn, and Ted would go get Victoria. On season 9, while Ted broke up with Victoria because he could not stop being friends with Robin, He let her go to Barney, he knew they were the best match, They both had to let go a part from their past here, they both looked at each other with teary eyes. Barney and Robin got engaged, and Ted had a hard time with this.What would you expect? Robin is a very important part of his life and his more important relationship till now was with her, and to Robin, Ted is really important too. He wanted her to be happy so he chose to ignore his feelings a be the best friend he could be, he was going to be bestman of both barney and robin. Barney's and Robin's relationship worked because they loved each other and had great chemistry, but still Barney had some attitudes that made Robin worry he was not ready for commitment.So when she couldnt find the locket, and under the rain, they talked with Ted about destiny and about being skeptic and realising how much they had grown and changed. Something inside of them moved, felt touched. something about them. Ted said that deep down, they didnt need a signed, they already knew what they really wanted. And robin held Ted's hand and looked at him in the eye. Ted runned away, because his feelings confused him. He decided he had to move out after the wedding. Robin had a meal with Barney, looking at everything they had in common, teeling each other that they loved them. Then Ted heard the real story about what happened to the locket, and felt conflicted. I dont say they are going to end up together, just that they are really important to each other, I ship them because they touch something emotional for me and they are the feeling of the show. Dont know what will happen next exactly, but they share a special bond. Even if they are better of as friends, im a kind of person that thinks that not all the relationships with similar persons are the best ones, and in the challenge of two beings like Ted and Robin you can find true love.